


Eternal Adventure

by loveanfriendship



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Tragedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveanfriendship/pseuds/loveanfriendship
Summary: Being reborn into the fictional world isn't anything to be pleased about. But despite all of this, Alani Maple is going to make the most out of her new life. Including the unexpected hurdles that it throws at her.(hiatus)





	1. Part One: Growing Up Arc

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. I know that OC self-insert are taken as a mixture of feelings and will probably want to make you back out of reading this, but if you decide to check this out then I appreciate your curiosity. 
> 
> Like I said above this is an OC self-insert. The character, Alani, is how I pictured her when I finished catching up to the Fairy Tail show. Now, I am going to be doing this in the Mavis timeline because I honestly fell in love with all the characters and feel that there aren’t enough stories about them out there. 
> 
> To be honest...I am extremely nervous about posting this, and while I do have writing experience, this is my first time writing a self-insert. 
> 
> Now that all of that is out of the way, sit back and enjoy the story!

Reincarnation was bizarre, to say the least. At least it had been to her.

She had always been curious about it; still wondering if there really was life after death and if you were kind enough then you'd be reincarnated. But just because she had been curious didn't mean that she'd actually believed in it because it sounded too good to be true. Like if you did good deeds, then you'd be reborn into something?

It was just too good to be true.

Sure, she had donated to the local food banks for the major holidays, helped out her elderly neighbours, and even did some odd volunteer work whenever she felt like it. But she hadn't been that good of a person to be reborn after she had died. Though maybe how and why she died had something to do with this second chance at life.

But what she did know was that she at least got to go on this new eternal adventure with someone that became like her sister, friends that she never thought she'd make, or finding someone to love like that hotblooded blonde idiot.

And she was entirely grateful for that.

* * *

Breaking ice.

Screams from people around her.

Not thinking as she jumped into the water. Struggling against the current and wet clothes ...trying to reach her nephew and finally succeeding.

Pushing him upwards as she sank down into the depths of the icy water. It felt like pin needles were digging into her skin as her skin burned in that cold way.

Then the numbness hit and that small circle of light...the hole where she had jumped in... faded into blackness.

She knew no more after that.

…

It was dark.

She was floating again, but this time the water wasn't cold.

Instead, it was warm.

Much more pleasant than the icy water she had been floating in.

This warm water brought her a strange sense of comfort.

…

She was bored now.

Floating for so long in the dark was horrible.

She wanted some kind of amusement.

Oh well.

At least she could wiggle her toes, shift around a lot, and grasp at the warm water.

It was much more fun than floating aimlessly.

…

She jolted when she first heard the voice since she hadn't been expecting the soft voice.

But she found that she yearned for this voice.

It sounded like she was being told something though she couldn't exactly tell what was being said.

There were also other voices now and then other than the soft voice.

Though she preferred the soft one the best.

...

It was getting hard to move in the warm water.

In fact, there seemed to be very little floating going on anymore.

Every time she went to stretch out, she either kicked or punched something soft. Whenever she did that the soft voice would grunt in pain.

She was also getting antsy though she didn't know why.

It just felt like...instinct?

…

She was scared now. Very scared.

There was no more warm water.

It had disappeared somewhere, and now everything was closing in on her.

Her heart pounded, and she didn't want to leave this comforting place. But it was out of her control since she was moving without consent.

Then the darkness was replaced by light.

Her breath caught as the cold hit her, her body freezing up automatically before she let out a wailing cry.

She was wrapped in something warm, her screams becoming more frantic as she had no idea what was going on, there were so many hands...but why where their hands in the first place?!...before she was placed into a pair of arms.

Then that soft voice hit her, and she felt herself begin to calm down.

There was a soft sigh, and she could feel something brush against her cheek. "Welcome to the world, my little Alani. This world is going to be a tough one, especially if you decide to go down the same road that I have, but just know that I will always be here for you my little girl. Always and forever. I promise."

It wouldn't be long before she realized what exactly was being said to her. But for now, she let the soft voice of this woman lull her into asleep.


	2. Part One: Growing Up Arc

_Month One_

Time was senseless for her. It passed in a way that had no meaning at all. She ate whenever she needed to, pooped and peed without thinking (she hated how she had no control over her movements), and she slept.

A lot.

_Where had the water gone?_

_Why was the soft voice still talking to her?_

_Why couldn't she control anything anymore?_

She was still unsure of what was going on. The thoughts swirled around in her mind the odd time she was aware, or awake, enough to entertain these thoughts. The only thing that she knew for sure was the following:

One: her body was smaller than before for some odd reason.

Two: she kept being called by "Alani" even though her name was Marie.

Three: she was continually being rocked in either something soft like a mobile bed or in arms. It still baffled her that she was small enough to be held, but it hurt her head to think too hard on it for long.

Four: she was missing something important but couldn't figure it out.

Deciding that it was for the best to leave it be, for now, she drifted off to sleep once again, knowing that the soft voice and comforting arms were safe.

…

_Month Two_

Things are getting better now. She could hear a bit better and her eyesight (which had at first been crappy with blurry images) was a bit better. It was still blurry images, but she could follow things now and she recognized the woman that was still with her.

Not that it mattered, either way, the woman was a comfort that she was relying on for now.

…

_Month Three_

The locket dangling in front of her had her attention. She reached up to grab it, curling it in her small hand before letting it go. Now she followed the locket with her eyes, reaching up to grab it again.

A surprised laugh caught her attention now, causing her to turn her attention up to the woman holding her. The same woman that had the soft voice and comforting arms. She gurgled slightly, spitting bubbling on her lips, as she took in this woman to the best of her ability.

"Hmm, Alani? Aren't you going to be a charmer when you're older? Yes, you are." The woman cooed at her.

_Alani? Am I Alani? _She thought briefly before the world tilted. Her view of the woman leaning over her changed to her being held under the armpits. Babbling in excitement at the new position, Alani pushed down on her legs, arms reaching out towards the woman.

The woman smiled and grasped her hand in her bigger one. Kissing it softly, she muttered, "You are very excitable. So eager to see the world around you. Well, my little Alani, maybe when you are old enough for travelling that I will take you back to my old guild."

Alani paused in her movements at the guild. She couldn't figure out why that word had caught her attention but it had. But the moment was lost when the woman dangled a toy in front of her.

…

_Month Four_

The woman turned out to be her mom. It still didn't click into her that something weird was going on. It seemed natural to be dependant on her. To smile, to chatter excitedly, to play with her mom's hair or necklace, to listen to her stories of adventure and action, and to just be loved so unconditionally by this woman...no, her mom...it was awe-inspiring.

Also, a tiny bit concerning but Alani wasn't going to focus on the little details yet. It was time just to enjoy life at the moment. So in return for her new mother's love, Alani found herself giggling at the littlest things, copying her mom's facial expressions (most times it was out of slight boredom), and when she was on the ground, laying on her stomach, she'd push herself up onto her elbows.

The first time she had done this, her mom had let a surprised gasp and Alani found herself being picked up. She was spun around in the air before being cuddled by her mother and the praise she got made her chest swell in happiness. She giggled and babbled excitedly, hands reaching out towards her mother's cheeks as her mom continued to laugh in joy.

Maybe this mother wouldn't be so bad after all.

…

_Month Five_

She had been reborn.

It had all clicked into place today when her mom had lifted her up to look in the mirror. The images were sharper today and she felt terrible that her mom's words went through one ear and out the other. She could only stare at herself in shock.

Her hands were small, chunky, and clutching for something in the air.

_My hands aren't supposed to be this small. Wait...all of me is small!?_

That was true. Gone was her other taller body, darker skin, and replaced in a smaller, more delicate frame.

_Why didn't it click in? My mom...being lifted up all the time...the cooing...being breastfed ...sleeping all the time ...why? I don't understand!_

Mouth still gaping open, Alani shifted uncomfortably, lips quivering slightly, the more she took in herself. Staring back at her was unmarred skin, chubby cheeks and body, a small nose, and currently pouty lips. Light ginger hair that was still short but had a white headband in it with a pretty flower and stunning grey eyes.

_Nononononononono...this is wrong! So wrong! I'm never this pale. I don't have ginger hair and I certainly don't have grey eyes! Where's my brown hair and eyes? My dark skin? What in the hell is going on?!_

Then that was it hit her.

Everything up until this point had been her as a baby. A newborn baby. Which meant that she had been reborn.

She did the only logical thing: burst out crying.

…

_Month Six/Seven/Eight_

As he stared down at Melissa and the tiny little thing in her arms, he really hated how his best friend had gotten caught up in a Mage's life. Actually, he hated how she had gotten caught up in his brother's life after explicitly telling her not to for her own good. But Melissa did whatever she wanted and hardly listened to anyone. The foolishness, or maybe it was greediness, of a Treasure Hunter and their lifestyle. Always wanting something more when they could just settle for what they had.

Not for the first wished that he had made friends with someone else less…exasperating.

"Is this thing my niece or nephew?" He asked, incredulously. He got a death glare by Melissa for that.

"Yes, this is your niece." She drawled out snappishly.

Her eyes lost the glare and turned into full-blown concern. "I'm worried, Jay." She muttered, shifting Alani in her arms. "It's been a month and a half."

Furrowing his brows slight, Jay looked at Melissa before turning his attention back to his niece. She looked like every other six or seven months old. Chubby, small, a good spout of ginger hair, and sad grey eyes.

He paused and stared warily at those sad eyes. "That is not normal, yes?" He asked softly.

Shaking her head, Melissa bounced Alani in hopes of getting her to giggle. But there was no response from her daughter other than having her lean against her shoulder. "No, it's not. I don't know what's wrong, Jay. She was happy, excited, and full of life not that long ago! Then one day she just burst out crying and wouldn't stop. Now all she does is sleep most of the time, eat and stare into space with this look."

Cocking his head slightly to the side, Jay reached down and placed a hand on top of his niece's head. Shutting his eyes, he ran his hand through her hair gently, concentrating on to see if her sudden silence had to do magic.

"Well? Anything?" Melissa asked, nervously.

"Nothing magical wise." He reassured her, finally opening his eyes.

Sighing in relief, Melissa pulled Alani closer and muttered under her breath, "Good. That's good. I was worried that she was being affected by him."

Rolling his eyes, he reminded her, "Mel, magic isn't contagious. You have to learn to do it and," he paused to glance down at Alani, "she's much too young to learn it. Maybe when she's older and if she shows interest, then I'll teach her myself. But for now, I can reassure you that magic has nothing to do with this."

Humming softly, Jay muttered to himself, "It's almost as if Alani's depressed. But how can a mere baby be depressed like this?"

Luckily, Melissa never heard him. Instead, she sighed tiredly, "Okay, I'll trust you on this Jay. I just wish there was something I could do to cheer her up."

Blowing out a breath, Jay held out his hands, awkwardly towards his niece. "Can I take her for a few minutes? I saw this mother do the trick to make her child laugh in the guild. Not sure if it'll work, but it's worth a shot."

The next thing Jay knew was that he had a baby in arms. Huffing at Melissa, he held Alani under the armpits, pressing her body away from his by an arm's length, and glared at Melissa.

Rolling her eyes, she stepped forward and fixed it so that her baby girl was in a more comfortable position. Then she followed him as he walked outside. Leaning against the side of her house, Melissa snorted in amusement as he sat on the ground, placing Alani in front of him, and just stared at each other.

Finally, Melissa had to speak up when nothing was being done. "What on Earthland are you planning, Jay? A staring contest? I highly doubt that will get Alani out of whatever funk she's in."

Jay cocked his head slightly when his niece perked up a bit at her mother's words. Narrowing his eyes thoughtfully, he ignored Melissa's questions while he continued to look at his niece. As if she could feel his gaze on her, Alani turned to look at him, blinking curiously.

Letting his features soften, Jay asked his niece softly, "Now Alani, do you wish to see something beautiful?"

Alani let her eyes follow his hands as he raised it in front of her. Then he pressed his curled first onto the palm of his other hand (and it was an image that she could have sworn that she'd seen before) before they started to glow white and the temperature dropped around them. Leaning forward to get a better look, Alani then noticed a small flower in his hands. An ice flower.

Her mouth dropped open in shock before the child side of her kicked in. Her eyes lit up in wonder as she started to babble excitedly. That got a soft chuckle from her uncle who began to make more small ice sculptures for her.

They spent the afternoon like that, and by the time Alani was falling asleep in her mother's arms, she was feeling a bit better at the situation she'd been thrown into unwillingly.

….

_Month Nine/Ten/Eleven_

The next few months flew by for Melissa and Alani. Jay had left after a week of staying and had told them both that he'd revisit them soon. The relief that Melissa felt when Jay had gotten her little girl to laugh again. At the same time, Alani was starting to teeth which meant Melissa had bought a lot more toys for her to chew on.

She was also crawling like crazy around the house. Melissa never knew how exhausting it could be just trying to watch where her daughter was going next. The trouble the little monster got into was unbelievable, but secretly Melissa enjoyed it. It reminded her of some of the less severe problems she got into when she was still a Treasure Hunter.

She couldn't wait until her daughter was actually walking! The trouble that would ensure that it would be hilarious to watch.

Her smile softened at the excited babbling Alani was doing. She owed Jay a lot for getting her back again. Who would have thought that showing her magic would have been what Alani needed to come back? But she wasn't going to complain. Life was good again.

…

_One year old_

Alani had just turned one and her mother had held a small birthday gathering for her.

It was a strange thing to witness, even though it was a small affair. Alani's uncle had shown up again along with an old man that her mom knew. She was pretty sure that the man wasn't her mom's actual father but he acted like a father-figure to her. Bonus that Alani herself had gotten spoiled rotten from him even though she had met him for the first time. At least from what she remembered.

It had been an exciting gathering, with lots of gifts and she had to admit that eating the cake messily had been tons of fun, but being doted on by these three people had felt weird. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the love and joy they all shared with her, but she felt guilty that she might have taken over someone else's soul that belonged here more than she did. If that was the case, just before she smashed cake all over herself, she made herself a promise that she'd live life to the fullest and make sure that this new body would have an exciting and fulfilling life ahead.

The most interesting thing to happen at this gathering was that she learnt of where she had been reborn. And oh boy, had that been a shock and half. Though in hindsight, she probably should have realized earlier considering the stories her mom often told her.

Because, really, some of the words that her family members had used had always made her feel like she should know. And it just so happened that everything clicked into place.

Magic. _Her uncle's magic! He used ice! Just how cool was that?!_

Treasure Hunter.

Mage.

Guilds.

Earthland.

Fairy Tail.

She was in freaking Fairy Tail. An anime that she used to watch in her old life. Sure, the anime had made it seem like this was a vast world to live in. But honestly? It had to be one of the more horrifying ones in her opinion.

Some cults took kids as slaves, some torture (if she were remembering correctly), death - there had been a few deaths plus many hidden ones, and not mention that there was probably a ton more stuff that she didn't know.

And this just so happened to be her new life. It was as if all the safety netting was gone from underneath her and she was falling freely. A bubble of panic welled up inside of her and the urge to scream or cry hit her hard.

I'm scared. I'm afraid. I can die here so quickly...I don't want to die again! I'm not even sure if I do die again that I'll be reborn again. Next time could be my last time.

Alani accidentally made a strangled sound that was a mixture of a whimper and scream. It caught the attention of the three adults, who looked at her in concern before she gave them a gummy smile.


	3. Part One: Growing Up Arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...a new chapter finally! I've been working on this one on-and-off for the past two months. Yet, I'm still not happy with the ending. Oh well, enjoy it either way! :)

The town of Oregano was located a few hours away from Hargeon and was home to eight thousand people. The town was a big enough town to have the necessities that were needed to live and enough people around to make sure that Alani had some contact with society.

Melissa Maple sighed to herself as she shifted her sleeping daughter from shoulder to shoulder. She froze as Alani made a small whimper before settling back down again. Glancing around warily, Melissa waited a few seconds to make sure Alani was sleeping before continuing her trek into the town. It'd be better to find an Inn and head on to Javier's house in the morning.

Rubbing her tired eyes, Melissa ran a hand through her wavy, light brown hair. Grey eyes took in every little detail of what she could see. Her muscles tensed, ready to bolt at the slightest hint of danger, before Melissa forced herself to exhale. She hadn't wanted to move like this…to be on the run all the time because Alani deserved better than that. Her daughter deserved a life where there was no running or fear. Somewhere she could be a happy child.

But that would never happen.

Not with Daniel out there hunting them both down. He was dangerous to them - to Alani. Melissa knew that if Daniel got his hands on their daughter, then Alani would be used for whatever power trip he wanted. This is why when Jay had sent her a hurried letter saying that Daniel had caught wind of Alani's existence, Melissa had only gathered the necessities for them both before going to the one place she called home: Sylph Labyrinth.

Her life had been a difficult one. Growing up in an orphanage had forced her to learn to rely only on herself. She had no family, no friends really, growing up until she had met Javier, the master of Sylph Labyrinth. Javier, who had introduced her into the world of treasures. The one that had led her to meet Jay, and by extension, Daniel.

Now that she had Alani, an unwelcome surprise at first, but her daughter was starting to grow on her. Even if she was still young, but before that, the only thing she had that was precious to her had been her treasure hunting guild. But, apparently, raising a kid in a treasure hunting guild wouldn't be right. That was what Melissa had been planning on doing from the start honestly. She had no real home, she was always travelling and looking for new treasures, that she was rarely at the guild other than to grab a job and then head out. But then the pregnancy had happened, and Melissa hated to admit that Javier was right.

The guild was full of people who only cared for themselves, the reputation of being the best treasure hunter, and the money that came from said treasure. It would have been better off to leave Alani in an orphanage, but her own experience in one made her reluctant to do that. It hadn't been until she held her daughter in arms that Melissa had decided to keep Alani. It wasn't as if her daughter had been asked to be born. So, it was only fair that Melissa shifted her life around for this new person.

She had voiced her thoughts to Javier in a panicked state when she had found out Daniel was after them. They had been moving house to house until she had landed back at her old guild. Only thing was that the guild wasn't an option anymore unless she wanted her child to become like all the others, and the orphanage was way out of the options now.

_"What am I supposed to do? I don't have a home, and I don't want to settle down here; the temptation of being on the road is too much and there's no way in hell that I'm placing her in an orphanage!" Melissa asked frantically, gripping her four-year-old daughter tightly to her._

_Black eyes opened and stared at her warmly. Javier chuckled softly, reaching over to take the sleepy Alani away from her mother. As he did so, he placed a set of keys into Melissa's hands and told her, "Then go settle down in my hometown. Away from the temptation and threat of Daniel. It is my own house in a small town called Oregano. It is a nice place to raise a family and Alani will be able to find some children to fit in with."_

_Laughing outright at the look on Melissa's face, he handed Alani back to her mother and continued before Melissa could protest, "Consider it the last order from your Master."_

Smiling wistfully at the memory, Melissa sighed again. She missed the old coot and wished that Alani would have gotten to meet him more than two times. Maybe when she was old enough to travel Melissa would take her back to visit him. But for now, they had a home to settle in.

* * *

Four years had passed since her first birthday, and so far, her new life was going along well enough. Experience as a child was oddly satisfying lazily. She didn't have to worry about much. Her mom brought in money, food was always on the table, and she had a happy childhood so far.

Still, Alani couldn't believe that she was in the world of Fairy Tail. The actual Fairy Tail! Once she had gotten over the shock of being reborn the excitement had picked up. Though she still didn't know where in the timeline she was. Was she in one that happened after Fairy Tail? Before? During? She wasn't sure, but she had a feeling that she was going to find out sooner rather than later.

For now, Alani was more curious about studying herself in the mirror at the moment. It was something she had been doing a lot lately. Her new appearance was the total opposite of her last and she was still having a hard time recognizing the girl in the mirror as herself.

In this life, she had ginger hair that wasn't exactly a pretty shade to her. It was more of a pumpkin colour. Light orange, wavy hair that fell to her shoulders, and she hated it. She shuddered to think of what the kids at the school would call her. She didn't want to deal with bullies. There had been more than enough from before. Her eyes, on the other hand, Alani loved to death. They were a light grey colour and were the exact shape and colour as her new mother.

In her past life, Alani had been just plain looking with brown hair and dull brown eyes. She guessed she could thank whatever deity was out there for brightening up her appearance this time around.

_This whole thing is bizarre_, Alani thought to herself as she poked her mirror self on the nose. She pouted at her reflection and crossed her arms grudgingly. _Sometimes it feels like me, but other times, it feels like I'm in the body of a stranger. I want to know...who am I really?_

"That's a mirror, honey." Mom explained as she moved around the dirty clothes and towels. She came to stand behind Alani showing the differences between them. "You are a beautiful little girl, yeah?"

Shaking her head, Alani tugged on a strand of her orange hair and muttered, "It's a stupid colour. Not pretty at all."

"Well, I think it's a beautiful colour on you. You'll grow to love it when you're older." Now mom smirked and teased, "Especially when you find that special someone."

Now Alani scrunched her face up in disgust. Besides the fact that mentally, she'd be way older than any male, she had no plans on settling down and finding a husband. Her thoughts showed on her face as her mom laughed louder and picked her up.

"I don't need a special someone, mommy. I'm gonna be like you." Alani stated, looking up at her mother.

The one thing she hadn't been expecting was to have her new mom to grow on her.

Melissa wasn't the best mom out there, you could tell she had no experience with kids, but damn did she try to make Alani's life better. That was actually what made her open to Melissa's love. It wasn't fair on her new mother to have a distant daughter that didn't seem to love you just because she had been reborn. Not that Melissa knew that last part. If Alani had it her way then no one would ever know that she came from an entirely different life.

It had seemed that opening up to her mother after years of grieving had been a good thing. The two had grown closer with Melissa teaching simple things that only life could teach you. An example of this was their daily morning exercises that included stretching and then jogging around the town. Melissa had mentioned something about building up her endurance and strength because she would probably need it later down in her life. And Alani appreciated that more than Melissa would ever now.

"You're still young yet. Don't set your life to be like mine when you are a completely different person, Alani. You'll meet people in your life that will become precious to you and you'll treasure them for life." Mom explained as they settled down onto the floor.

Squirming until she was facing her mom, Alani couldn't help but giggle as mom started tickling her sides.

"Am I in trouble, mommy?" She asked curiously. She didn't think she had done anything wrong lately to warrant a grounding or anything.

"Nah, it's just something that's going to be happening next week." Mom replied.

"You mean school, don't you?" Alani asked, blinking.

The one thing that sucked about being reborn was that she had to redo everything over. Including school. All those lessons the children she would have to put up with...the boringness of it...it was going to suck big time. The only thing worse than redoing school was going through puberty again either. Neither situation was going to be fun and she had been hoping to skip out of school to no avail.

Learning everything over again was a bore. Alani knew most of the stuff that was going to be taught at the school. She said most because when she was first learning to write, she hadn't expected the native language to be Japanese. Since she hadn't studied any other languages in her old life other than English learning it was a load of crap. It had been torture, but after four years, she was able to read and write it somewhat. Though she still preferred English over Japanese any given day.

The proud look her mom had given her when she had learned it all made Alani's heart melt. She felt good knowing that she had made her mom proud and Melissa had decided to send her to school to further her education.

"That's right. You see, there are some things that mommy is worried about. You are a smart girl, a brilliant girl, and I want to explain a few things to you in case something happens." Pausing, mom struggled for words before saying bluntly, "Not all people are nice, but there are nice ones out there. Now I'm sure that you'll meet some good people out there. But Alani? Be cautious around some of them. You can't tell them about your Uncle Jay's magic either, okay?"

Blinking in surprise, Alani cocked her head and asked curiously, "Why can't I say anything about Uncle Jay, mommy?"

Her mom gave her a look of uncertainty and bit her lip thoughtfully. "It's hard to explain, Alani. It's just that …it's harsh out there. Sometimes people with magic do bad things. These bad things make people scared, and when people get scared, they act rashly and harshly. It's just safer for everyone if you don't mention it at all. Okay, baby?"

Furrowing her brow in thought, Alani nodded slowly. A niggling feeling inside her head warned her that this was a sign. The only thing was that no matter how hard she tried to place it, she just couldn't. Pouting slightly at herself, she glanced up at her mom.

Alani hated the worried look on her mom's face and gave her a toothy smile and said, "Okay, I won't say a thing. I can handle it, mommy! Really! I'll make the best of friends and it'll be great!"

Judging from the look on her mom's face, her cheering up didn't work very well.

* * *

The next week went by faster than Alani would have ever guessed. With this new week upon her, it was to her absolute horror, to realize that she was _nervous_ about going to school.

For the second time.

She shouldn't be nervous for goodness sake! She already knew how to read and write though the Japanese language was still harder for her to learn. Typically, it wouldn't have bothered her that much other than the fact she didn't do well with kids her age in either life. In her old life, she preferred hanging out with older people and only had a small handful of friends that she could trust. Though some of those friendships backfired on her now that she thought about it. But that was in the past and had nothing to do with the present-day her.

It was weird that in this new life, they had moved around a lot at first now that she thought about it. Whenever her mom would get a letter from Uncle Jay, she'd be made to pack her most prized things and then they'd be hurrying out the door and onto the road. The weirder something was that whenever she asked her mom why she'd only get a curt answer of "when your older, I'll explain.".

_How much older do I have to be before mom or Uncle tells me what's going to force us to move so fast?_ Alani thought to herself.

Luckily, or unluckily depending on who you asked, she and her mom had settled down in this small out-of-the-way town called Oregano a few weeks ago. It was beautiful, she supposed. Relatively small, but big enough for her mom to get a job at a local shop selling treasures that people didn't want anymore. Alani had laughed so hard when her mom had told that. Oh, the irony in it all. But anyway, since her mom got a new job that meant Alani was alone. She was allowed to explore the town, but when she had come upon a small park with kids playing in it well, it hadn't turned out very well. She just had no desire to stand around and play their games, which made them think she was weird and got parents talking even more.

Which lead to this moment.

Standing on her front step, books in her arms, and a pout on her lips. "But…mommy! Do I have to go? I changed my mind…I can help you out in the store!"

Melissa crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway. Her eyes glinted in amusement as she said, "Yes, you have to go. Besides, you look cute dressed up like that, Ala."

Looking down at her outfit that was a simple yellow dress with brown boots, her hair had a white headband in it, and a bracelet that her Uncle Jay had given her on her previous birthday. "I guess I am cute," Alani muttered, tugging on the hem of her dress. "But I still don't wanna go to school."

Placing a hand on her daughter's head, Melissa ruffled it gently and asked softly, "What about making the best friends ever? Don't you want that?"

Tightening her grip on her books, Alani looked down at the ground and replied in a hushed whisper, "They looked at me funny in the park. What if they don't like me?"

Arms wrapped around her and her small body pressed against her mother's. Hands stroked her hair before moving to cup her chin. Kneeling to be at eye level, Melissa smiled softly and told her, "You, Alani Maple, are much better than the ones that will do that. People can be cruel at times, but I know you will find friends out there that won't care. So, keep your chin raised high, ignore those nasty kids, and show them the amazing girl you are."

Alani couldn't help but giggle when her mom tapped her nose. "Okay, mommy. I'll ignore them."

"Good girl. Now shoo! You're going to be late." With that, Melissa handed gently pushed the door shut.

Screwing her nose up with a small huff, Alain shifted her on her feet before reluctantly heading off to school. The walk wasn't a long one before she was standing in front of the school. Exhaling a breath, she muttered to herself, "It's only school. It's only school. You've done this before, Alani. Just stick to yourself and you'll be fine. It's only school."

She just hoped that her words were right as she headed into the school.


	4. Growing Up Arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a short chapter. I wanted to add more but it wasn't feeling right so I just cut that stuff out to use in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

The first few months, surprisingly, flew past her without too much incident.

Before she knew it, the air was getting crisper, the trees were bare of any leaves, and there was a constant frost covering the ground. Grey clouds hung above them, threatening to snow.

With this promise of snow and the dreaded winter coming, Alani's mood went downhill. She got snarkier faster, made smart remarks to her classmates, and started to show off with her knowledge from before. She'd do anything, act any way, to keep her mind away from the cold and winter. Winter was when her old self had died after all. Plus, feeling the brush of cold air against her skin always reminded her of numbness when she floated in the freezing water.

Yeah, thinking about her death was something that she really didn't want to think about.

_I suppose I got lucky that my mom in this life never made me go outside that much in winter, _Alani thought to herself dryly._ If I made as much as a fuss as mom says, then it's a wonder she got me outside. Though I wonder why Uncle Jay's ice magic didn't bother me that first time? Maybe I was too focused on how he could do magic? Or the fact that he could literally do magic? Perhaps I should just put it down to being a baby again._

"Now, class, I have something important to tell you all."

Groaning softly, Alani placed her chin in her hand and stared at the teacher in boredom. She highly doubted that whatever the teacher had to say would be any more different than what they used to say in her past life. The rest of the class burst into excited chatter. Alani had to roll her eyes at some of the things she was hearing. To her relief, the teacher cleared her throat, stopping the chatter at once.

"Yes, yes. I know that with recent news of what some of the guilds are doing, that you are probably worried. This is good news. I'd like to introduce your new classmate! He's recently moved here to this town with his family, and I hope that you give him a good welcome."

Now that caught Alani's attention. A new student might reveal where she was in the timeline of Fairy Tail. Perhaps it could give her some time to prepare if she decided to do anything to change it if it was in the main timeline. And a small part of her hoped that this new kid could be her friend. It was lonely sometimes not having anyone her age to talk to.

When the boy walked in, Alani could only stare at him with a nagging feeling telling her that he looked awfully familiar. A mixture of wavy, spiky dark blonde hair was the first thing she took notice of. The next was his green eyes that took in the room with a curious gaze before it landed on her.

Alani could only blink, frowning slightly in concentration, on trying to figure out who he was. _Who is he? He's not from the main cast, I know that for sure. Except...why does he remind me of Laxus in a way? What in the hell am I missing here?!_

The teacher smiled, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, asking him, "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

The boy bit his lip, looking around once more before speaking confidently, "I'm Yuri Dreyar. It's nice to meet you all."

Alani nearly laughed aloud at the name. Now it made sense why Yuri reminded her of Laxus being his great grandfather and all. _So, I guess that means I'm in the period where Fairy Tail is founded. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not...should I try to befriend him? Try to change his fate? All of their destinies? Can I even do that?_

Alani, or actually her old self, had always loved the Fairy Tail Zero arc the best. She had enjoyed the characters, the storyline. She had been heartbroken when the truth had come out about their fates - though, in her mind, Warrod had gotten off the easiest - it hadn't made seeing it any less heartbreaking. None of them had deserved the pain and loss that had been afflicted on them. And a part of her wanted to change it - to play a significant role in the story. But to do that, she'd have to make friends with Yuri, and she sucked at making friends.

"Welcome to the class, Yuri. You'll be sitting next to Alani. Alani, please raise your hand."

_Well, thank you, Miss Brown! You just made it slightly easier for me to possibly make friends with him, _Alani thought gleefully, raising her hand up in the air.

Alani watched as Yuri made his way over to the seat next to her. She waited until he was sitting before leaning over and introducing herself.

"Hi! I'm Alani Maple."

Yuri looked a bit surprised but gave her a smile. "Hi, I'm Yuri Dreyar."

That was as far as that conversation went before Miss Brown dove straight into the History of Earthland. History had never been something Alani had been interested in either life. Hence, she settled down to doodle or nap for a bit. But she did notice how Yuri took an interest in History. However, it was much more focused on the discoveries found than the actual history part, which amused her to no end. That was definitely the future treasure hunter in him.

_Maybe, if I can gather the courage to actually befriend him instead of backing out at the last moment, I can introduce him to mom. I'm sure she'd love to tell stories of her day's treasure hunting, and it'd get Yuri down the right path to meet Warrod and Precht._

With that thought in mind, Alani settled down to listen instead. The only thing that stopped that half-formed plan from moving on was the sudden snow storm that hit them a couple of days later. Which was then followed by winter break.

* * *

The snow was a beautiful sight.

Glistening under the sun's rays, it looked like a land full of diamonds sparkling underneath the sunlight. Alani couldn't help the spark of excitement from the sight of fresh snow. Pressing her face harder against the window, her breath steamed up her view and hastily swiped at it.

There was an itch to go outside and play in it, but she couldn't bring herself to actually make her way out. She was pretty sure that this feeling was a mixture of her past life (she had loved playing in the fresh snow) and the child that Alani was now, but she couldn't stop the fear that consumed her each time mom tried to coax her coat on. It had gotten so bad that when her Uncle Jay got here hadn't been able to either - even with the promise of showing her more magic!

But if they knew the whole truth on why her insides twisted each time, she thought of touching the snow, could they blame her? She had died in the wintertime in her first life, and Alani didn't want to die in the winter so soon into her second life. There was no way she was going to take that risk. She'd instead come off as weird and challenging than tell her only family that she was terrified. How, or where, would she even start?

On top of all that, she was longing for her old family. She missed her parents; she missed playing in the snow with her nephew or walking around in the forest with her siblings. It had always been a beautiful sight with the snow covering the bare trees, the pureness of it all, had made it look like a true winter wonderland. Not that her new home wasn't beautiful - it was just missing the things that had made her old one better.

Sighing sadly, Alani pushed the bitter thoughts away as she decided to snuggle back under the covers. Hopefully, mom and Uncle would let her sleep in today. Only to squeak in surprise when she was lifted out of bed suddenly.

Squirming in her capture's arms, she managed to catch a glimpse of her Uncle. "Uncle Jay," she whined. "I wanna sleep! It's not even breakfast time."

Shrugging nonchalantly, Jay replied breezily, "If that were true, you just wouldn't have been staring out your window." He paused, tilting his head to make sure Alani didn't kick him in her squirming. "It's winter, Alani. School's out for a break. You should be outside playing with your friends."

Crossing her arms with a huff, Alani gave up trying to get out of the tight grip. Pouting, she murmured self-consciously, "I don't wanna go outside. It's cold out. Besides, I don't have any friends. The other kids are mean."

She wasn't really lying here. While she knew that the other kids looked down on her because she was an outsider, she also knew that it was their parents' thought. Kids were impressionable, after all. Besides, they called her pumpkin head. Why on Earthland would she want to be friends with snot-nosed kids who made fun of her hair? Even if she agreed with them.

Sighing, Jay shifted Alani until she was sitting on his hip. "They're not kind to you, are they kiddo?"

"They call me pumpkin head," she grumbled, burrowing her face into his shoulder.

"Do they now?"

"Uh-uh. They say my hair is the colour of a pumpkin and my face is round like one too." She whined. "I don't look like a pumpkin! My eyes are grey - not green! So there! I don't match."

Chuckling, Jay tugged teasingly on a strand of hair. "Nah, you don't look like a pumpkin, kid. Though if you did, you'd be the cutest looking pumpkin I ever saw."

"Uncle Jay," Alani snapped, face flushing in embarrassment. "You're mean."

Grinning, Jay asked casually, "Do all the kids call you pumpkin head?"

"No. Just the bullies...but everyone else either watches them or laughs with them." She murmured before perking up a bit. "Though there's a new boy that just moved here about a month ago...he doesn't laugh at the nickname. And he talks to me a bit."

Interest peaked, Jay studied his niece curiously. "A new kid? Are you making friends with him?"

Getting a shake of her head, he sighed but didn't push her for an answer. Brushing his fingers through her hair, he teased, "Ah, well. People suck in general. You can become a loner like me."

Giggling at the thought of being like her Uncle Jay, Alani rested her head against his shoulder. "I don't want to be alone, though, Uncle Jay. I just haven't found the right friends yet!"

_Hopefully, one day it will happen, _Alani added to herself silently.

Humming softly, Jay studied his niece before admitting, "You are a very wise girl for such a young age."

Tensing slightly, Alani licked her lips nervously, thinking that he was catching onto her. Laughing nervously, her voice trembled a bit, "Am I? Is that good or bad?"

"Both. It can be a curse or a blessing depending on the situation." Ruffling her hair as he placed her on the ground, he chuckled at the annoyed huff as she patted down her ruffled hair. "Now back to going outside in the winter. It can't be too cold for you since you have an ice mage for an uncle. Are you going to tell me the real reason why you refuse to go outside? Your mom is worried sick about you."

Gulping, Alani scuffed her feet against the floor. Turning her gaze down, the words poured out of her before she could stop them. "I'm scared."

Raising an eyebrow, Jay admitted to himself that that wasn't the answer he was expecting. "Scared? What are you scared of, Alani?"

Shrugging, Alani fidgeted but didn't answer. Glancing up at her Uncle, she shrunk back into herself at the pointed look she was getting. "I'm scared that I'll fall through the ice and drown," she whispered fearfully.

Jay was silent for a few minutes before he knelt down in front of her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he reassured her gently, "Alani, I promise you that nothing bad like that will happen as long as I'm here. I'll freeze the ice up to make sure that it's hard enough for you if I have too. Hell, we don't even have to go outside to the ice - we can go to the meadow and do tons of other fun things. You just can't sit in here being afraid of the winter for the rest of your life. If you don't face your fear now, then it'll be so much harder when you're older."

Swiping her hand across her nose, Alani sniffled slightly and mumbled, "Okay, Uncle Jay."

Sighing softly that he had made her upset, he pulled her into a hug. "How about we drag your mom out of bed and make a snowman in the front yard?"

Blinking up at him to make sure he wasn't joking; Alani felt a grin spread across her face. Her mom loved to sleep as much as she did. Her Uncle's laugh echoed behind her as she tore down the hall to wake her mom up.


End file.
